ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Green Ninja
"One ninja will rise above the others, and become the Green Ninja, the Ninja destined to defeat the dark lord" -Zane telling the legend of the Green Ninja The Green Ninja is foretold to be the strongest Ninja of all. It was first stated on one of Sensei Wu's scrolls that one ninja will rise above the others and defeat the dark lord, Lord Garmadon. His Spinjitzu is a cross between Garmadon's, and Sensei Wu's only green. Lloyd Garmadon was confirmed to be the Green Ninja in the 10th episode of Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes. The Green Ninja must defeat his father, or Lord Garmadon. The Green Ninja's element might be all of them, since on the cards, when someone has equal SP of all elements, their name on the side is green, and the battle cards are green if they need all elements. But since Lloyd's element is Lightning, that might be a possibility too. 's Green Ninja scroll]] Identity The Green Ninja is noted to have traits of all the Ninja that are currently in training, including Cole's strength, Kai's fire powers, Zane's falcon, and the use of Jay's Nunchucks though it is unknown how he got them, in Zane's vision. Lloyd was confirmed to be the Green Ninja in NINJAGO: Rise of the Snakes Episode 10: The Green Ninja when the four Golden Weapons were put out in front of him. Appearance The Green Ninja has dark silver shoulder-pads, a silver plate on his green ninja hood, a green torso with darker green arms, black hands, and green legs. His favorite weapon is the Super Bolt. In the 11th, 12th, and 13th episode of Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes, his shoulder pads were not worn. Trivia *Althrough he has short legs in Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, he comes with regular legs in all of the sets including his ZX version *At first Sensei Wu thought Nya might be the Green Ninja. *In Zane's dream, the Green Ninja might have been a combination of all four ninjas because of Cole's strength, Jay's Nunchucks, Zane's Falcon on his hand, and Kai's fire on his eyes, as well as the flame floating in his palm. *In the iOS app Rise of the Snakes the Green Ninja is the rarest character. He appears in Daily Battles only once and the only other way to get his character is battling him in Rivals and dropping his character or by Fortune Favours You at the end of a battle. Gallery ImagesCAJ9OE14.jpg|The Green Ninja's Spinjitzu ImagesCAGMZMML.jpg|The Green Ninja with the Falcon (In Zane's dream) Lloyd Garmadon ZX (Young) 2.png|"The Green Ninja is here to save the day!" Green ninja.PNG|The Green Ninja attacking Pythor! 174px-Lloydninja.jpg|The weapons revealing Lloyd is the Green Ninja The green ninja 2 ep.4.png|The Green Ninja fighting Lord Garmadon in Zane's dream. Green ninja 1 ep.4.png Green Ninja head ep.4.png Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:2012 Category:Lightning Category:Golden Weapons Category:Creation Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:2012 Category:Lightning Category:Golden Weapons Category:Creation Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:2012 Category:Lightning Category:Golden Weapons Category:Creation Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:2012 Category:Lightning Category:Golden Weapons Category:Creation Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjas